Tristissima Nax
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Tomoyo encontro un amigo... y Sakura se ha casado... Es un fic algo melancólico. E+T Y soy malisíma para vender una historia en el summary ^_^U


_Tristissima Nax_

**Autora: **Lian_dana 

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP... en este fic son míos, ja, ja, ja...Ninguna ganancia con esto, pero si pueden mandarme diversos mangas, cd´s, boletos para conciertos, boletos de convenciones de comics, dinero para pagar mis deudas, unos cuantos videos de los capítulos de los X-Men Evolution, un novio (apuesto por favor e inteligente, algo así como Eriol), entre otros detalles, se aceptarán con gusto ^_^ . Prepárense para leer un fic bien nostálgico y con otros calificativos sobre mi pareja favorita T+E, los que estén en contra de esta posible relación absténganse de leerlo, es dañino para el ánimo jijiji****

**Dedicatoria: **ustedes 

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

_*******************************_

_"¡Oh, las sombras de los cuerpos que se juntan en las sombras de las almas!_

_¡Oh, las sombras que se buscan en las noches de tristezas y de lágrimas!"_

Cerró lentamente la puerta, sin voltear a ver lo que dejaba en aquella habitación, se deslizó en silencio por el corredor, se detuvo ante un ventanal, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa al paisaje que se dibujaba ante ella. Lentamente se encogió bajo la protección del ventanal, abrazo sus piernas, cerrando los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

En la habitación, tendido sobre la gran cama envuelto en satín se encontraba un hombre, dejando ver su torso desnudo. La leve luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación, bañando la piel blanca, dándole un tono trágico. El joven se movió entre las sabanas buscando el cuerpo de su amante, hundió la cabeza en la almohada aspirando el suave olor a jazmín de ella.

La joven estaba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos, ideas, confusiones e ilusiones. Hacia unas horas había llegado a él en busca de tranquilidad. Su amiga se había casado ya y su corazón había quedado fracturado. Ahora se encontraba desnuda bajo los rayos de la luna.

Veía al techo, sus ojos azul profundo, demostraban una sonrisa mezclada con nostalgia, suspiró rememorando momentos pasados, ella llegó a él y él le tendió un abrazo como desde hace tiempo lo hacia, sin embargo algo era diferente, ella exigía más, lo exigía a él, se había aferrado a su talle con desesperación y él había contestado como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto. El abrazo se cerró y él sintió perderse; hundirse en su dolor y ella se rompió en sus brazos.

Ella recordaba el dolor y tristeza que albergaba en su pecho, sabía perfectamente que ella no sería suya nunca, que estaría con él y no con ella. ¿Acaso no era feliz?, dejo escapar un suspiro, era feliz, cierto, pero no porque ella lo fuera. Agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies desnudos, apretó con fuerza sus piernas y recargo su cara en ellas, a su nariz llegó un aroma... aroma de colonia, vino, agua y hombre... incluso a magia. De nuevo cerró los ojos, le dolía el pecho.

Se incorporo pesadamente, dirigió una rápida mirada a la habitación, en ese instante surgieron mil imágenes: él había llegado tarde a la boda, buscó en repetidas ocasiones a su amiga, no la encontró, se retiro con sutileza y se dirigió con paso lento a la mansión, sintiendo que le había fallado en el momento más importante.

Una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, tosió un poco, al recordar las caricias de él. Su amiga se veía hermosa al lado de él con ese vestido blanco, ella había llorado y su único consuelo se encontraba en esa habitación. Ahora no podía volver, no se atrevía a verlo de nuevo a la cara, se sentía... ¿Feliz?. De nuevo una lágrima surcó su rostro.

Cerró los ojos en un acto de estar alejando de él los recuerdos y pensamientos, caminó despacio hacia la puerta, sintiendo las dagas del frío piso incrustarse en sus pies desnudos, salió al amplio corredor y la vio ahí; acuclillada bajo el ventanal, bañada por la luna, resaltando su piel de porcelana. Se quedo viéndola y se preguntó: ¿cuándo habían llegado a ese punto?. ¿Acaso su amistad-relación no estaba basada en la confianza y respeto?. Ella lo conquistó hacia varios años, sin embargo existía un pacto tácito entre los dos: un amor platónico... inquebrantable. Ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría a perder aquella amistad de cristal.

Levanto la cara poco a poco, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que la habían penetrado el primer día, que había conocido y desnudado su alma. Un pacto silencioso, un pacto que estipulaba el amor platónico y la amistad por encima de todo, en su rostro se dibujo la tristeza.

Él se acercó a la joven con delicadeza, temiendo que huyera, ella acepto su abrazo en silencio, mil dudas y temores desaparecieron. La abrazo con delicadeza temiendo que se rompiera en sus brazos. La suave luz de la luna los envolvió sin piedad, ella empezó a sollozar, él sólo secaba sus lágrimas, la miró con ternura y amor, ella descubrió que él moriría en ese momento si se lo pidiera.

Él la abrazaba con fiereza, pensando en ella, en su compañera, en su amiga, en su amante, en su Tomoyo, ¿Él tenía el suficiente derecho para considerarla suya?, Sí, era suya nada más... era SU Tomoyo.

Lo miró con temor, después de unos segundos o minutos, no lo sabía... había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde que estaba en sus brazos, aún le dolía el pecho.

- Me duele... te amo tanto que duele- susurró

Él la miró quebrarse, caer como una hoja en otoño. Una lágrima escapo del inmenso mar de sus ojos.

- Déjame amarte... déjame sentir tu dolor- fue lo único  que dijo y se unió a ella.

Las sombras se  entrelazaron, estaban firmando un nuevo pacto de nostalgia, alegría, dolor, esperanza,  tristeza, felicidad...

_"Desconfía, no te engrías en tu goce. No te llames feliz hasta la hora de tu muerte; antes no sabes lo que el destino te reserva"_

*****************************

**Notas de la autora:**

Moshi!!

En este momento imagínense a la pobre de Lian, *_*. Creo que no debo hacer comentarios al respecto de esta historia, sin embargo los haré: el título lo tome de un poema que leí hace poco en literatura del mismo nombre que el fanfic: "Tristissima Nax" en latín que significa: "La noche más triste", y la parte final de una lectura de "Como leer libros sentado o parado". En otros tópicos, a mi me parece que Tomoyo+ Eriol hacen una combinación perfecta (a quien no le gusta qué esta haciendo leyendo esto? ¬¬U), porque según yo, son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, pero lo que nadie me puede negar es que los dos son bastante enigmáticos y misterioso, porque quién nos asegura que Tomoyo es un libro abierto?. Los dos tienen mil sentimientos guardados y en algunos casos esos sentimientos duelen. Y ya me voy porque estoy medio melancólica y ya me quiero poner a llorar u_u. Si alguien quiere escribirme para decirme que soy un deprimida compulsiva, háganlo, pero si quieren escribirme para decirme que el fic me quedo muy bien, y que soy muy linda, y que T+E es la pareja favorita de ustedes, y que escriba más fics, y que soy muy modesta, etc, etc. Por favor háganlo, me gustaría leer su e-mails, pero si me van a escribir que estoy loca y demás insultos, con mucho gusto los mandare directo a reciclaje jejejeje,y por favor nada de virus (ya sé que en algunos casos les caigo muy mal pero no sean más malos que yo ^_^U). Y ya me voy porque ahora si ya me extendí demasiado. Nos vemos.

Arigato.__


End file.
